


We're Having A Baby!

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier and Liz have a little problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having A Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'Story I would Never Write' from the LJ meme - John_Amend_All suggested I would never write Brig/Liz baby!fic...

“Well, Brigadier?” Liz Shaw watched his approach with her arms folded. “And how do you plan to deal with this little problem?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, it’s my fault, is it, Miss Shaw? I seem to recall -”

“And from what _I_ recall, you were calling me Liz – among other things – on that occasion,” she said. The roundness of her stomach was becoming more obvious than either of them liked to acknowledge.

His gaze slid away. “Obviously, Miss Shaw – Liz – I don’t intend to abandon you in this situation. How soon do you want me to make arrangements with the Registrar?”

“Moved as I am by that terribly romantic proposal, Brigadier -”

“You might want to try being a little less formal, as well.”

“Yes,” she said. “Well, thank you. I shall think about it.”

“I don’t see what’s to think about. Obviously -”

“You want to make an honest woman of me?” she returned. “I can imagine.” Then she sighed. “And I will think about it. If you ask me again somewhere that isn’t your office, I might even think about saying yes rather than throwing things. But that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Liz, whatever your decision, you know that I will support you in every way possible,” he informed her, awkward, but determined to do the right thing. It was all due to an unfortunate affair earlier in the year with a group of aliens who had been doing some rather _interesting_ experiments that the two of them had landed in this predicament. The Doctor claimed these things went on all the time and they were only lucky nothing worse had happened. Until now, he and Liz had been choosing not to comment on the whole thing. He had to agree with the Doctor. It shouldn’t have occurred, but since it had – well, it could have been far, far worse.

She sighed and looked up at him. “No, Brig – sorry, Alistair. I’m only wondering how to break the news to the Doctor.”

The Brigadier looked back at her for a minute and then coughed. “You mean – but he must have noticed!”

“Yes,” she agreed, acid in her tone. “He keeps giving me dietary advice and suggesting long walks. Very kindly, of course, but -”

He straightened himself. He always did what had to be done. “Don’t worry, Liz. I’ll explain matters to him.”

Liz smiled.

“What now?”

“Oh, I was only thinking that watching you try will make up for a good part of this.”


End file.
